terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
East Kaya
East Kaya 'is the most populous state of Sednyana. It is located around the middle of Sednyana's Outer Ocean coast, and lies mostly in a lightly forested coastal plain, with the exception of the dramatic Golden Mountains at the center of the state. It has a population of 23,626,000, the majority of which live near the coast and in the greater region of Monopodia, the state's capital and the largest city in Sednyana. East Kaya is also the second-largest state of Sednyana after Alto, with an area of 120,421 square miles. East Kaya originally included West Kaya under the name of Kaya, founded as one of the eight provinces of Sednyana by King Alan I. West Kaya separated from the rest of Kaya in 1502, after the Sednyanese-Rhamidian war, and the state than had been Kaya was incorporated into Sednyana under the name "East Kaya." The region of Kaya was first settled by colonists moving north from Durham and Kaia looking for a new port and fresh farmland. The inner part of the state was mostly settled by people fleeing Monopodia, which extended its control to the Golden Moutains and discriminated against many minority groups, including Qotians, who founded New Qotopolis. Today, East Kaya is the economic powerhouse of Sednyana. The greater Monopodian urban region is one of the largest urban regions in the world, extending from Monopodia south to Dezzirik and west through Halloke County. The economy is no longer agriculturally based, although there remains a large amount of agriculture in the flat inner parts of the state, which are very culturally distinct and have, on several occasions, attempted to break off from the rest of East Kaya and form their own state. Geography With the exception of the Golden Mountains, East Kaya is mostly very flat. Nearly all of the state lies in the basin of the Kaya River, Sednyana's largest river, and is highly fertile and cultivated. The Kaya River lets out at Monopodia after traversing a vast swampy region known as Lakeland because it contains more than fifty lakes. Today, Lakeland is almost entirely suburbanized, and forms the core of Monopodia's metropolitan region. The eastern half of the state is considered humid subtropical, while the regions past the Golden Mountains, due to their higher elevation, are sometimes considered warm temperate. The Golden Mountains themselves are a volcanic chain of mountains at the center of the state, extending north about half the state's height. Although they are not nearly as tall as the Feran Mountains, or even some of the Red Mountains of West Kaya, the Golden Mountains are famous and popularly visited due to their steepness and dramatic vertical prominence, rising out of a nearly flat landscape to high peaks. The mountains themselves are not gold; gold was found in them in the sixteenth century, which led to a rush of population to the region that depleted slightly after the relatively small amount of gold was all mined. 'Political Geography East Kaya is divided into thirty-seven counties, the most of any state. The most populous of these counties are King County, containing Monopodia, Lakeland County, Merista County, Dezzirik County, St. Michelle County, and Pontichar County, containing the city of Kia Mandala. The largest cities in East Kaya are: History See History of Sednyana. Demographics Text goes here Economy Text goes here Culture Text goes here Education East Kaya leaves public primary and secondary education up to municipalities and counties, but sets certain standards for the entire state, and also complies to national educational standards. East Kaya is overall considered to have good public schools, although not the very top in the nation. The public schools in the wealthy outer suburbs of Monopodia are generally considered to be the best, while the Monopodia city public schools are less highly regarded. East Kaya has a number of notable universities. The University of East Kaya system is the largest state school system in Sednyana, with its central campus in Monopodia, although it also has campuses in New Qotopolis, St. Michelle, Telphis, and Mirandelle. In Monopodia, the UEK partners with the Turner Institute of Science and Technology, one of the world's preeminant technical universities, and the Kaya School of Design, a prestigious art school, to offer a broader range of classes; these universities take advantage of UEK's resources, such as its library. The Turner Institute has received many grants from the International Bureau of Science and Technology as well the International Board of Educators for its outstanding work in the field of science education. The University of Monopodia is also highly regarded, and is the largest private university in the state. Outside of Monopodia, East Kaya has three more universities in the "Top Twenty" universities of Sednyana. Harper University is located in Ashemore, and is often considered among the most prestigious research universities in the country, while Warren University in Mt. Croix and Vance University in St. Michelle are also considered preeminent research institutions in the nation. Category:Sednyana Category:East Kaya Category:States of Sednyana